My Angel
by IzzyInTheShadows
Summary: This is set after the strip club incident where Dean and Cas work out that they can't live without one another. I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. This is a work of my own fevered imagination!
1. Chapter 1

Dean had never expected this at all. He'd only taken Cas to the strip club to get him laid and the poor virgin angel had even messed that up. The woman running screaming from him had amused Dean in more ways than one. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, he felt glad, that Cas hadn't fucked her. He knew that that was their whole reason for going there but to actually think of Cas going at it with anyone but him actually physically hurt.

Now here he was, standing in the bathroom of the cheap motel room, looking at himself in the mirror and thinking of him, them, together. Every time he thought of their bodies together, sweat glistening of their hot skin, his cock stirred and now he realised he was stroking a huge erection through the fabric of his jeans. It was almost an absent minded thing, but it felt good anyway. He knew Cas had never done anything like this before and the thought excited him to the possibilities ahead. The thought of the angel's virgin body laid out in front of him, trembling in anticipation made him whimper and shut his eyes to get a better view of the image.

His fevered body ached for release as he squeezed his fully erect cock through the front of his jeans. His hips responded by thrusting forward at the touch.

That was it! He couldn't do this anymore! Sam wouldn't be back for hours yet and he had time to shower and find his release. He turned the water on and watched the steam curl around him as he slowly peeled his clothes off, imagining Cas's hands all over his skin. As he pulled his jeans down his cock sprang free and he even surprised himself at how hard it was. He daren't touch it for fear of not lasting the distance.

He stepped into the shower and dipped his head under the stream of water, closing his eyes as it cascaded down his back. The images swimming in his head were all of Cas at his mercy, begging him not to stop. Begging him to take him. Dean groaned at the thought and leaned back against the wall, the water now fall across his chest and down his stomach. He felt it falling around his tight balls and he couldn't help but take a hand down and squeeze them. His breathing hitching at the sensation and he shifted his position so that the water was hitting the head of his swollen member. His knees nearly buckled at the touch and his cock bounced. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, he was so turned on that it almost hurt, the ache he felt for Cas was nothing like he had felt before and he needed to have him. To feel his body next to his own.

His grabbed the shower gel off the side and squirted a generous amount into his palm, placing the bottle back he started to lather himself. His hands went to his chest and he imagined them to be Cas's hands roving all over his body. He moved to his nipples and pinched them hard, thinking about the angels tongue swirling around the hard nubs. He breathing hitching again as he started to work his way down his abs and onto his stomach, rubbing the skin in circles and thinking about his angels hands all over him. His cock jumped when he realised that he had been thinking of Castiel as his angel. He was the only one he wanted the angel to be with and he wanted to keep him for himself.

He couldn't hold on any longer he was aching and breathless by this point and needed to feel his seed burst from his body.

He kept his eyes shut as his hand gasped the base of his cock, no, he didn't see his own hand, he saw his angels. The slender fingers gripping him tightly and beginning to move slowly towards the head, thumbing over his slit and back down again. He could just see Cas's face as he worked out what he was doing to please the hunter. Moving a little more, more sure now as he built up a steady rhythm.

Dean stood in the shower; his head leant against the wall as he rubbed himself. He's brain working overtime to make sure it was Cas and not his own hand that he saw. His body trembling now as he felt himself getting close." No..no..not yet!" He forced himself to let go of his cock completely to fend off his rapidly approaching orgasm. Opening his eyes and thinking of anything but Castiel, just to calm himself down. He groaned, a little louder now as the images of Cas flew through his mind. He just couldn't help it!

Not being able to hold off any longer, he wrapped his hand back around his throbbing cock and pumped it, hard. His hips bucking into his hand as he felt his balls tighten, he could practically see stars as the first spurt of his hot seed flew from his body. Crying out Cas's name over and over again in what felt like a prayer as he slid down the shower wall. His hand still stroking his length, a little slower now as he worked himself through the after shocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Dean know that Cas being Cas, had heard him cry out and had appeared in the doorway as Dean had his eyes shut and was screaming his name. His head tilted to the side in wonder as he watched the hunters movements and heard his prayer. He had opened his mouth, about to say something when something in his mind told him not to. He clamped his mouth closed again and looked down at himself. He felt an odd sensation and left in a hurry. Vanishing in a flurry of feathers and a gust of air.

He re appeared a few streets down in another motel room. Empty of its occupants it looked comfy enough and Cas had this strange but not unpleasant feeling between his vessels legs. He shifted on the spot and looked down to his trousers tenting at the front. He reached a hand down to touch the material and bumped his hand against his vessels erection. A hiss escaped his lips and, finding he liked the sensation it gave when he put his hand to it, he did it again. Squeezing a little this time. He found he own hips jutting forwards and was surprised to feel that his vessel had grown even harder at the touch.

Thinking he should investigate this further, he undid his trousers and slid them and his pants to the ground. He marvelled at the sight before him. His thick cock stood proudly in front of him and suddenly all he could think of was Dean. How he had looked in the shower when he was playing with himself. Cas wanted to feel that too.

He sat himself on the edge of the bed and spread his legs, placing one hand around his length. His jaw clenched at the sensation and he could feel himself throb in his hand. He thought about what he had seen Dean do and he slowly moved his hand along his cock and, and, finding that the head was incredibly sensitive, rubbed his thumb there for a few seconds. A loud gasp escaped him, no wonder Dean was crying out like that. This felt incredible!

He started to stroke himself a little faster, his head lolled backwards and his thighs tensed. He couldn't believe he had never tried this before. He didn't know what to expect but he was quite happy to sit here all day.

His mind was swimming with the pictures of Dean in the shower and how his eyes were shut tight. He was making this odd whimpering noise and his breathing seemed quicker than it usually does. He found that if he thought about Dean's hand around his own member that his flexed in his hand.

Stroking even faster now he looked down at himself to see a drop of pre-cum about to drip onto the floor, taking his other hand he touched it, smoothing it over the head. The extra lubrication sent a bolt of electricity shooting straight to his already, very sensitive member. His hips began to thrust forward, and he cried out Dean's name.

Castiel, still not sure of what to expect next. Refused to stop, in fact, he didn't think that he could if he wanted to. His hand seemed to have taken on a life of its own and he sat back a little enjoying the sensations that were coursing through his body.

Something was about to happen, he could feel a pressure building between his legs and his made him tremble. He remembered back to seeing Dean as he cried out the angels name.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt go through his as he exploded, his head thrown back as he pumped his cock through his tight grip. "Dean, oh..oh..MY DEAN!" His sips thrust up wildly and his hand carried on stroking as ream after ream of his climax hit the floor. He worked himself through the aftershocks before opening his eyes again. Looking back down at himself he could see his member slowly deflating and he could feel poor Jimmy craving sleep. As his heart rate slowed, he got himself dressed again and cleaned up the evidence of his being there. He took one look around the room again before vanishing in a flurry of feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stepped out of the shower, feeling suddenly uneasy, almost like he had been caught in the act. He hadn't seen anyone, mind you, he had his eyes closed to tight that he wasn't sure he would have noticed anyone anyway.

He dried himself off and headed in to the bedroom to get some clothes. He was bent over the duffel bag on the bed when he heard AC-DC playing on the radio. Scooting around the side of the bed he turned up the volume and was happily doing a fantastic air guitar solo when Castiel appeared. Dean almost screamed, he was so shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Dude! Don't you ever knock? A guy could be doing anything in here" He looked at Cas as he pulled his shirt quickly over his head, feeling a little exposed in the angels company. He could feel his eyes all over him and he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to jump on the angel.

Castiel couldn't help but look at Dean's broad chest as he pulled on his clothes. He tilted his head in wonder at the sight before him, clearing his throat a little and forcing himself to look away before he speaks.

"Why would I need to knock, if I do not use the door. I have business for you Dean, it is of the utmost importance that you attend immediately" His voice sounded even more gravelly than usual and Dean could have sworn that he looked a little more flushed and less in control than he usually did.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Man, can't I catch a break here? We've just got off a hunt and I'm tired Cas! I need to sleep!"

Castiel walked forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder "I'm sorry Dean, you are needed, there is nothing I can do" He tries to give Dean a reassuring smile but he isn't sure it's worked as the hunters eyes seem to sparkle slightly as he looks at him. The look he is being given is having a strange effect on him, he manages to pull his hand away and stand back..but wait…was that disappointment in Dean's eyes?

Dean was surprised by the contact that Cas had given him and it took every fibre of his being NOT to put his hand over the angels, he was hoping that the desire he felt right now and the fact that his cock was beginning to swell again, had gone unnoticed. Dean cleared his throat as Cas let go and had to turn away. He couldn't trust himself, what was going on!

Dean shifted his jeans and cleared his throat once more, "Shall we..er…shall we go?"

He grabs his coat and heads for the door, trying not to look back at Cas, still not feeling quite in control of himself. "Don't even think about trying to zap me anywhere! We're going in my baby so get used to it"

Castiel can't help a small smile as he follows Dean out towards the Impala and getting into the passenger side, waiting for Dean to follow him in.

Dean got into the car and glanced over at Cas. Dammit! Why did he have to look so good in that trench coat! He fired up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "So where to Cas?" Takes another glance "Dude, you still haven't told me where we're going"

Castiel just tilts his head and says, "Not far, left up here"

Dean was feeling frustrated but curious at the same time. He wanted to punch Cas for making him feel like that! Why did he have to make things so damn complicated!

"Where are we going Cas? Come on, no keeping me in the dark here. I hate friggin surprises"

Castiel just points to a house, looking out of the window a sad look in his bright blue eyes. "This is Jimmy's house. He…he has been screaming inside my head that he…wants to go home" He swallows and looks across at Dean. "I have to let this vessel go…need to…return to heaven" He looks down now and fiddles with the button holes on his trench coat.

Dean felt like his whole world was crashing to dust around him! Hadn't he lost enough! He suddenly found that he was shaking! Physically shaking! He couldn't lose Cas, this was NOT happening. He tried to keep his voice level as he spoke to the angel.

"Cas….you can't just leave. You're needed here." His frustration turns to anger as he speaks, "Heaven think they can treat you like shit and you, what? Run back to them? That's pathetic Cas, you know damn well that I need you here! I can't do this without you!" He looks away and clears his throat, knowing that he has said too much.

Castiel looks at Dean as he hears his outburst, he can feel his grace flaring at the words. He needs me? He thinks to himself. He'd never thought before that Dean needed anyone…except Sam maybe, but…he NEEDED him! He wonders whether he should push the subject a little further, but he is new to all these feelings that he has for the hunter and doesn't know where to start. He just sighs, not knowing how to broach the subject, which seems to anger Dean more.

Dean glares at Cas, "So that's it! Great, you've made up your mind and I have to live with it" He huffs as he slams his hand against the steering wheel. "Screw you Cas!"

He gets out of the car and slams the door behind him, walking around to the front of the car and sitting on the hood. He didn't want to shout at him but, DAMMIT! He didn't want to lose him either! He runs a hand down his face and sighs heavily. His body and soul feeling like thy just wanted to give up.

Castiel had been surprised by Dean's reaction. Why had he told him he needed him. He watched him sit on the hood of the car and tilts his head to one side, wondering what to do. He could feel how angry Dean was from here…he'd always been close to the hunter. They shared a profound bond and Cas knew it. Now if he could just… He decided enough was enough! He was going to tell Dean how he felt. Vanishing from the car he appears in front of Dean, his personal space leaving a lot to be desired.

Dean tried to move away from the angel as he invades his space. Not wanting to subject Cas's innocence to Dean's own lust filled mind. There was no way that Cas could feel the same about him! No way! And yet….The angel just stands there and if anything he is getting closer. Dean can feel his hot breath on his face and it takes all his strength to not kiss him right there, to drag him closer to him using the lapels of his coat and press his body against him. He could feel his erection pushing at the front of his jeans, begging to be let out. It felt uncomfortable but at the same time, he didn't want it to stop.

Cas, didn't know what he was doing, all he knew, was that he wanted to feel the way he had earlier, when he had been alone, he wanted to feel Deans hands all over him. Every time he thought about it he could feel his cock throb a little more. Leaning closer to Deans face he felt his lips brush against the hunters, could see Dean close his eyes and swallow hard. Cas wanted this more than he had wanted anything else. "I don't want to leave you Dean, we have a profound…" His words cut off as Dean's lips met his, a hungry crushing kiss as Cas felt himself being pulled forwards by his lapels, he felt Dean's teeth crash into his and, as shocked as he was he couldn't help fisting his hands up into Dean's hair and pulling him closer.

Dean did the same, tugging on Cas's black hair and sucking on his tongue. He moved closer and could feel the angel's erection through his trousers. He couldn't quite believe this was happening, could this be it? Was Castiel truly…his angel?

Dean pulls away for a second to catch his breath and to look into Cas's eyes. He could have sworn her heard the angel whimper at the loss of contact and he smirked at this kiss bitten lips and the look of hunger in his eyes.

"Cas…you sure this is what you want?" He could literally feel his brain screaming at him not to ask that question, to just go with it! But he had to be sure, had to know that this wasn't just some part of Cas that he hadn't worked out how to control yet. He had to know that he was….wanted.

Cas looks back at Dean, a look of utter confusion on his perfect face. "I thought…that's this only happened when you wanted someone…badly" He reaches a hand down and squeezes himself through the cotton of his trousers, groaning slightly at the sensation it sent shooting through his vessel.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight, and he had to forces himself NOT to smack Cas's hand away and place his there instead.

"This only happens when I think of you, Dean" The look on Castiel's face says it all and Dean melts, literally melts against him. He kisses the angel again but this time softer, more loving as he gently runs his tongue along the angels lips. He can't help but smile at the shiver he felt Cas give. He wants so much, to give everything to him, right here and now but he wants one thing that Cas can't give him here. He wants to see Castiel's wings, to feels the soft feathers running down his back as he enters the angel.

Dean shook his head, trying to get some part of his brain to function properly again. Everything seems so hazy. "Cas…we can't..not here…come on, get in!" He pulls away and stride purposefully towards the car door, only when he is about to get in does he realise Cas is still standing by the hood. "Cas! Are you coming?" This seemed to snap Cas out of whatever he was thinking and he made a move towards the other side of the car and throw himself in.

Both men sat uncomfortably in their seats, shifting to try and ease some of the pressure off their straining erections. It was at this point that Dean did the most tender thing he had ever done as he reached his hand over and stroked his fingers over Cas's jaw. It was a small gesture but it spoke volumes and Cas closed his eyes, feeling the most content he ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling back into the motel parking lot Dean looked over to Cas and suddenly felt a little nervous. He couldn't mess this one up. He'd now realised that all the time Cas had been on earth, he was there for him. To be with him. His heart fluttered at the thought for a second before sheer passion took over and his erection strained against the front of his jeans, threatening to tear the material. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life, and at the same time, he'd never felt such want! Such desire towards anyone. Sure, he'd slept with countless women before this and they all had their perks but this was different, this was Cas…his Cas.

"You ready?" Dean asked, a growl in his voice. The sound sent a shiver along Cas's spine and he immediately reached for Dean's stubbly jaw, his fingers caressing him as he looked in to Dean's eyes.

"I have been for a long time Dean" His voice, just as gravelly, felt like it belonged to someone else. He reached over, needing another taste of the hunter's lips before they left the car.

He pulled Dean towards him and pressed his kiss bitten lips to the hunters, closing his eyes and feeling a rush of new sensations hitting him from all angles. He couldn't help but reach a hand between his legs, stroking his erection through his trousers once more.

Dean felt Cas's breathing hitch up and he knew exactly what the angel was doing. He placed his hand over Cas's and moved the angels away. Rubbing his own hand across Castiel's cock. Feeling it flex under his touch.

Cas groaned into Deans mouth and he thrust his hips forward, needing more friction, desperately seeking out a release like he had experience earlier.

"Oh no…not yet Cas" Dean chuckled as he pulled his hand away. Cas whimpered at the lack of contact, Dean now sat back in his seat and looked across at Cas who was looking more dishevelled than he was previously. He opened the car door and with a wink, exited and walked towards the motel room on the ground floor, which he was sharing with his Brother.

He didn't glance back at the car, assuming Cas was following him, when he walked into the room and was met by a crazed lust filled angel. Who had now shrugged off his trench coat and was standing trembling with need in the middle of the room.

Dean didn't waste any time, and by the time he had taken the three strides it took to get to the centre of the room, he had thrown his shirt on the floor behind him and as he reached Cas had started to undo the buttons on the angels shirt. Cas looked more horny than nervous but his voice betrayed him when he spoke.

"Dean, I've…I've never…" He looks down, feeling unsure of himself.

"Don't you think I've worked that out? I know you haven't…but I am gonna make this, THE most enjoyable night of your life!" Dean lifted Cas's chin with a crooked finger and placed the most loving and gentle kiss to his angels lips.

Cas melted against Dean and immediately wrapped his arms around him. Dean managed to get the shirt off Cas and he now placed his hands on Cas's ass and pulled him closer. For the second time in an hour, their erections pressed against each other through the material of their trousers and both men groaned in ecstasy!

Cas, being new to all this, began to buck his hips against Dean, as he kissed him back, his breathing almost a pant now as he rubbed himself against Dean.

"Whoa, hey! Hold on there…too fast Cas, far too fast" Dean chuckled to himself at Cas's reaction to being so close to him. Taking his hand and leading him towards the bed. His voice becoming rougher and more dominant.

"On there, angel boy. Trousers off and lay down"

Cas, did exactly as he was told and pulled his clothes off, still trembling as he lay on his back on the bed. His proud erection stood out before his belly, a string of pre-cum oozing from the head. This time Cas didn't touch himself as he had before. He just watched as Dean undressed and laid down beside him.

Both the men glanced down at each other's bodies and swallowed nervously. Dean shifted closer and his cock bumped against Cas's thigh. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation that was sent through him.

"I wanna take this slow with you Cas…As much as I just want to fuck you, I don't wanna hurt you. We're taking this slow" He placed a hand on Cas's hip and turned him towards him, their engorged lengths only millimetres apart.

"You ready Cas? Nice and slow" Dean smiled softly as he looked in to Cas's beautiful face, his blue eyes sparkling, as he returned the gaze.

"mmm, ready…want to.." Dean, cut off Castiels words by reaching a hand between their bodies and stroking his fingers along the angels member. It jumped against his touch and it was now him, that was finding it hard to maintain control. Castiels eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, his hips twitching slightly. Dean took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and pressed them together, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down the shafts. Pressing their sensitive heads together as he reached the top. Cas's soft whimpers as his head lay on the pillow of, "mmm…don't stop, Dean…my Dean!" Drove him on. He forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch Cas's body as it approached its release. The angel's hips thrusting into Deans hand now as he picked up his pace. A bit more of a firm hand and his strokes harder. He could tell that the angel wouldn't last much longer as he watched him shift towards him and begin to kiss Dean's chest gently, placing open mouthed kisses to his skin.

"Dean..I…something…building" Cas gasped as he felt himself near the brink. Dean felt the words send a jolt of electricity through him and all previous thoughts of needing to see the angels wings vanished as his legs stiffened. The prelude to his orgasm. This was NOT going to be the only time they did this! Of that he was certain!

"M'kay Cas…I've got you…let it go…let it go, for me.." Deans voice wrecked as he coaxed his angel towards his climax.

The words Dean spoke to him made him shiver with delight, and he felt the same glorious feeling he had earlier when he was alone, only this time. He felt them tenfold, he could feel his grace flaring inside him, crying out and begging for release! Cas could hold it no longer and biting down hard on Dean's shoulder he exploded! His cock throbbed uncontrollably as he shot his load all over Deans perfect stomach. Crying out the hunters name, over and over again as his body spasmed through the orgasm.

Dean immediately joined him, as the first stream of Castiels hot come hit his stomach his own body was sent into orgasm. He cried out as Cas bit down on his shoulder and pumped harder, wanting to give the angel as much pleasure as he possibly could. As his own climax subsided he slowed down his strokes and for the first time felt vulnerable, but comfy enough in his angels arms that he pressed their bodies together and tucked his face into Cas's neck. There was no way in hell he was going to let Cas see him cry! He didn't even have any clue as to why he was doing it. He suspected it was the perfectness of the moment coupled with the fear of losing Cas to heaven. Either way those fears had to be pushed to the side for now; he wanted Cas to enjoy his first sexual experience. He kept his face where it was and he was worried Cas would think there was something wrong, he had to pull himself together! He felt warm hands caressing his back softly and he suddenly realised how tired he was.

Relishing in the feeling of their bodies lying next to each other, he let his eyes drift close as he thinks he hears Cas say the strangest thing in his ear.

"I love you…" as he falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stirred and began to wake up. Images of the previous night's passion drifting through his mind. He smiled as he reached a hand across the bed and felt for Cas. Further and further his arm drifted until a knot tied in his stomach. He wasn't there. Pulling his head up off the pillow he looked around the room.

"Cas?" He listened but there was no answer. He sighed and laid back down, running a hand across his face. Shit! I've blown it! He thinks to himself. This was not how he had imagined his morning. He had wanted to wake with his angel by his side. He knew Cas wouldn't sleep but he had really hoped that he would stay the night with him regardless.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he rested his elbows on his bare thighs and placed his head in his hands, wondering whether he should call out and see if he could contact him.

At that moment he heard a flurry of wings and felt a rush of hair whip around his naked form. He looked up to see Castiel standing in front of him, looking…well, not how expected at all! He looked…terrible. Getting up he rushed over to the angel, not caring about the fact that he was completely naked and pulled him towards the bed.

"Cas, what the hell happened to you?" His brow furrowed in concern as he sat beside him. Cas looked to Dean sadly and then rested his head in his hands. Dean placed a hand on the angels back and rubbed in slow reassuring circles. Saying a bit more softly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Cas, what happened?"

Castiel turned to Dean and simply said, "Jimmy."

"Jimmy? What about Jimmy?" Dean was finding it hard not to let his voice rise another octave as he spoke.

Cas sighed, "I told you, he has been screaming at me for a few days now…I am going to have to let him go Dean. I cannot cope with his voice in my head! What…what is happening to me?" He looked at Dean pleadingly, hoping for the answers he knew Dean couldn't give.

"If you're even thinking about going back to heaven Cas, you can forget it! There is no way I'm letting you go…not now!"

"But I don't know what to do Dean; this is all new to me. I cannot understand what he is saying..it…its just noise" He places his hands on his head and Dean can see his shoulders slump with the weight he is so obviously carrying. Dean shifted a little closer to him wanting to reassure him somewhat that everything was going to be alright, even though he could never say that to him. How was he supposed to reassure an angel! It was ridiculous to even think that he could, he could never understand Cas's existence, his life was so different from his own.

Cas ran a hand through his hair and looked down. "I need your help Dean. I need you to listen to Jimmy for me. I want you to speak with him and find out what is wrong. Why he won't keep quiet."

"Listen to him? Cas.." Realisation dawned on him. "Cas, no! You're going to let him take over? Gonna leave your…your vessel? But, what if he says no to you getting back in there. I can't take that risk!" He shook his head defiantly, "No, Cas. I won't do it!"

Castiel slipped his hand into Deans and squeezed it lightly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin as he looks in to Deans green eyes. "It is a risk I have to take; I can't live like this Dean. You don't understand how painful it is to have him constantly scratching at the inside of his own skull. There is something he wants and I need you to find out what it is. If I find out then maybe he will forgive me and let me back. Please Dean…please"

Dean looked down at his angels hand laced with his own and returned the squeeze. If there was nothing else he could do to change his mind then he would have to give in and let him do this, or he risked losing him anyway.

He nodded sadly, "OK Cas…I'll do it." He swallowed hard what felt like a stone in his throat, it was at this precise moment in time that he realised that he loved Castiel. He loved him with everything he had and the thought of Jimmy not letting him back into his body tied him in knots and he had to clench his jaw hard just to force himself not to cry. No way was he going to let Cas see how weak he was. He mentally kicked himself and looked into Cas's eyes before moving towards him and placing a soft and gentle kiss against the angels lips. He felt Cas respond with just as much love as he was giving and he felt his heart lurch. He had to pull away, resting his forehead against Cas's and sighed. "When you're ready, let's do this."

Cas nodded and pulled away, he concentrated on letting his grace glow, and began to exit Jimmy's body. A flash of bright white grace light filled the room, making the walls shake and Dean had to shield his eyes with his arm to stop from being blinded by the angels true form. Only lasting a few seconds, but what felt like a lifetime to Dean, before he could open his eyes again. To see a very frightened and confused looking Jimmy sitting on the bed with him.

"Jimmy?"

"Whoa. Yeah it's me." He looked at Dean and raised a brow, turning away quickly. "Man, could you put some clothes on? I didn't need that image to be the first one I saw when Castiel left me."

Dean looked down at himself. "Oh shit, sorry man. Yeah sure I can." He quickly got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to pull on some clothes. He hated this. Hated seeing Jimmy back in, what he considered to be, his angels body. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a guarantee that Jimmy would let Cas back in. But if he refused, he could lose Cas forever. Sighing he pulled on his shirt and trousers and walked over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. How could things have gone so wrong so damn quickly? Just last night he was….he couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate on Jimmy and why he was being such a nightmare for Cas.

Heading back out of the bathroom he saw Jimmy sitting at the table drumming his fingers on the wood. He looked up as Dean came in giving him an impatient stare.

"Can we go now?"

"Go where?" Dean asked as he pulled up a chair and sat opposite Jimmy. "We're not going anywhere till you tell me what you've been doing to my…to Cas."

Jimmy noticed the slip up but ignored it; after all he had been awake when Cas and Dean were, shall we say, enjoying each other's company last night.

"I need to go home..need to, see my family. One…one last time." He looked down and ran his hands across his face, his shoulders sagged and the next time he looked at Dean, his face was stained with tears. "I'm sorry for what I've been doing to Cas, I never meant to hurt him. I just..just needed to make him see."

"You wanna start making some sense here. You're confusing the hell outta me. Just start from the beginning, I wanna know everything so that we can get this sorted and you can let Cas back in."

Jimmy ignored what Dean obviously wanted him to say. Wanting to have some reassurance that he could have the angel back.

"Castiel was glancing at a paper that was in front of him, about a week ago," He held up his hand to stop Deans next question. "Yes, he reads papers occasionally, just shut up and listen."

He watched as Dean closed his mouth and he carried on. "It wasn't a big piece, not more than a small column, I knew Cas hadn't seen it. I tried to get him to look then. Just to glance back and read it properly. But he's so damn closed that he refused. I didn't realise I was causing him any pain, I never meant to…" He sighed took a deep breath and carried on.

"It was the headline that caught my eye, I can see it now. 'Mother and Daughter killed in three car pile-up'" He looked at Dean hoping that he might understand without him having to say too much more.

Dean looked at Jimmy, shock and pain for the poor man evident on his face. "Jimmy, I'm sorry man. Your family."

Jimmy simply nodded as fresh tears fell. He wiped a hand down his face and got up, moving away from Dean, not wanting to have to relive it any more. With his back still turned to Dean. "So now you see…I have to go..go to…the house. Say that I….I'm sorry."

His face in his hands now as his shoulders shook with sobs. Dean got up and placed a hand on his back. "Alright. We'll go, come on, I'll take you."

Jimmy looked back at Dean and a weak smile appeared on his lips, he nodded and whispered, "Thank you Dean."

Dean was desperate to ask Jimmy if he could have Cas back, but he knew that now wasn't the time. He left Jimmy's side and headed towards the door of the motel room. Glancing back over his shoulder and beckoning Jimmy to follow him.

He walked over to the car and opened the door, he was being selfish and he knew it. All he could think about was where Cas was and whether he would ever see him again. When he knew how much pain Jimmy must be in. The man had just lost his family for Christ sake and here was Dean thinking about an angel taking control of his body again! Jimmy needed time to breathe time to take in what had happened.

Jimmy sat in the seat next to Dean in silence, looking out of the window as he thought about his family, how he had really screwed things up for them by letting Castiel take over. Why hadn't he just said no to him? Then none of this would be happening now! Sitting in a car next to a man he knew to be Castiel's lover. He knew how Castiel felt, this wasn't just a one night thing for him, this was forever and although he couldn't bring himself to think about it right now. He WAS planning on letting the angel back in. He couldn't let someone else go through what he was going through. He knew Dean had lost so much in his life and, as Jimmy now had nothing, no one. He had no reason to refuse.

The drive was only a short one, but if felt like a lifetime to the two men sat in silence in the Impala. The only sound was that of the engine as it roared down the road. Dean knew he was driving too fast but he needed to get there, needed to get this poor man home.

Pulling up outside the house, he noticed the curtains all drawn and the house looked locked up. He turned to Jimmy and asked, "You wanna go in there alone?"

Jimmy nodded at Dean and exited the car before he could subject the hunter to more tears. Walking up towards the front door he wondered if the spare key was where he had always left it. Under a plant pot, on the front porch. He lifted the pot to see the key, a little rusty from not being used. He bent to pick it up, he could imagine that it hadn't been used since he had left all that time ago, who else was going to forget their keys as much as Jimmy did.

He opened the door and headed inside; the house was quiet and felt dead, devoid of life. He walked through one room after another, tracing his fingers along the surfaces and trying to remember a happier time, time when he and his small family had sat and laughed together within these walls. He headed upstairs and stood in the doorway to his daughters room, he couldn't' stop the tears anymore and they fell down his face and he laid his back against the wall and slid down, his head in his hands, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest for a long time just sobbing and remembering.

He was shaking as the tears subsided and he lifted his head, looking over to the bedside cabinet, he wanted to remember his little girl. Wanted to see if there was anything there he could remember her beautiful face by. He forced himself up, and on shaking legs sat on the edge of her bed. He opened the drawer and the first thing he saw was a picture of the three of them on a beach in California. He smiled when he saw the image, how happy they had been that day. He saw the love in his wife's eyes as she stood with her hand around his waist. He traced a finger over her face and wiped away a tear that had fallen onto the photo.

He remembers that day so clearly. They had spent it on the beach in a sand sculpture competition. Claire had convinced him to try and build a dolphin out of sand to compete with the other entrants. Everything had been going really well until he was putting the finishing touches to the sculpture and lost his footing. He had fallen head first onto the dolphin and completely destroyed it! He remembered the look on his daughters face as he had sat up laughing. Then realising that the reason she wanted to join the competition was to spend time with her Dad and not to win anything. He thought that day that it wasn't possible for one man to have so much love for his family, he heart had swelled as she joined him in the sand and they had laughed off the destroyed sculpture. Standing proudly by the mess and had their photo taken by a passer-by.

He turned the picture over and read the inscription on the back, 'My Family. Mom, Me and my Dad. Whose can't build sand sculpture but I love him anyway'

He held the picture to his chest and called out, "Cas! You bastard! Why did you have to take me away from them! Why did you make me leave them! I've lost years because of you, and now this? Get down here and face me, you COWARD!"

He heard a screaming in his head as the room shook and the high pitched noise slowly replaced by what he knew to be Cas's true voice.

"I'm sorry Jimmy…I did not know."

"Is that all you've got! That's your sorry! They died Cas! They died on their own. Without me even being able to tell them that I love them…just one last time! I had to..had..to tell…them" His body taken over by sobs as he rocked to and fro. He didn't know he could feel this kind of pain. Had no clue it was going to hurt this much.

"Jimmy." Came the angel's voice. "They knew you loved them, you told them the last time you saw them. You gave your life to keep them safe and you will see them again."

"I didn't get to see them..before…." He trailed off. "You can have what you want Castiel, I don't need this body any more. Without my family I am nothing. I am giving my permission for you to get back in."

"Jimmy, you might think of me badly, but I do not want to make you rush your goodbyes, you understand that I will not be exiting your body again. This is it this time, forever. I'm sorry Jimmy." Cas felt awful having to say that, he had been on earth far too long and was feeling empathy for the man he had been effectively living with for the last few years.

"I understand Cas, just…just do it. I'm ready." He sat up on the bed and waited for the familiar warm feeling as Cas took him over. It was easier this way. He could just, go to sleep next to the angels grace and…not wake up again.

Casitel couldn't help feel relieved as he entered Jimmy's body. Grace light blinding to human eyes as the room shook around him. Light shooting from his vessels eyes and mouth as he settled back into his body.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Were the last words he said to the man before he left the house and walked back towards the Impala, to Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat in the Impala, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Jimmy to walk back out. He didn't think he had felt this nervous in a while. What was it about the angel that made him feel this way? He concluded that it must be the love he had for him. Although he couldn't say that to Cas. Oh no. He had pushed the thought that he had heard him say those three words to him last night as pure tiredness. He was exhausted and had been so fucked out of his mind by the angel that he could have heard him say anything. But there was no denying it on his part anymore, even though he couldn't say it. He loved Castiel with all his exhausted and weary heart. He was the reason he dragged his ass out of bed in the mornings. He sighed to himself and looked towards the house. There he was, he heart leapt. There was something different in the way that Jimmy was holding himself, something Cas like about him. He didn't dare hope that Jimmy had let him back in, but as he entered the car, he looked at Dean in that half confused half stern look he had, and said;

"Hello Dean." That was it. That was all it took for Dean to know it was Cas, those sparkling blue eyes belonged to his angel once more. He couldn't hide the smile from his eyes as he tried to keep his face impassive.

"Cas. He let you back in." He couldn't help but reach over and brush his thumb over Castiel's jaw, feeling the stubble. Cas for a second closed his eyes into the touch.

"Jimmy has gone Dean. He is not coming back, he promised me." He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, "I had no idea. His whole family, they…" He broke off, and God were these emotions hard to control! What was this one he was feeling? Guilt, regret, shame and as he looked back at Dean….love.

"Hey, you weren't to know. You said yourself that he was hard to understand when he was screaming and scratching at the inside of his skull."

Cas nodded, not knowing what else to say. He felt terrible and he could feely Jimmy sadness pooling next to his own grace and it was affecting him. He didn't like it, It made him….uncomfortable. He looked into Dean's green eyes and at the freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose and fought to bite back a sob. Would it be so bad to ask the hunter just to hold him? Tell him that everything was going to be alright now. He was supposed to be strong for Dean; He was the angel for goodness sake!

As if seeing what Cas was thinking, Dean got out of the car and walked to the passenger door, pulling it open he grabbed the angels hand and pulled him to his feet, the pain was sorely evident on Castiel's face as Dean pulled him close wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want this to end, this closeness. This was the most in tune with someone that he had ever felt. Even more so than with Sam. This was different, this was…"I've got you Cas, its ok. I love you."

There! He had said it. His heart hammered in his chest; he was terrified that Cas wouldn't feel the same, terrified of losing him. He squeezed Cas tight and closed his eyes. If this was it, if this was the last time that he and Cas would be together like this, he wanted to hold on to him for as long as he could.

After what felt like years to Dean, he heard Cas speak. "I love you Dean, I was made for you."

Dean was so shocked that he didn't move, he felt rooted to the spot, his legs were threatening to give out underneath him. What was that he had just said? He what?

Eventually pulling back to look at Cas, the angels blue eyes shining with tears, that were yet to fall. He placed a hand on his cheek.

"Say that again Cas…I need to hear it again."

"I love you Dean"

That was all he needed to hear, his heart soared and his hands shook. He moved closer and kissed his angel, and yes, he could say that now. HIS ANGEL! He pressed his lips to Cas's and felt him, kiss back, deep and passionate as their hands cupped each other's faces and moved up into their hair. Dean pressed himself against Cas and opened his mouth. He felt his mouth being invaded by Cas's tongue.

Castiel felt like the world could end right now and he wouldn't care, suddenly all that mattered was Dean and the way his hand were curled up into his hair. The gentle way Dean held his head made him shiver with excitement. He had thought about this moment for so long and as his heart fluttered, he felt his body begin to react to the slow sweeping motions of Dean's tongue. He groaned into the kiss and pressed himself to Dean. He could feel the other mans clothed cock pressing back. Fuck! He'd never wanted someone so much in his life. He had to gather his thoughts. Had to remember where they were!

Dean found himself moving his hands from the angel's hair and wrapping them around his waist, his hands moving to Castiel's ass and pulling him closer. He ground his crotch against the angel and felt Cas shiver and groan against his lips before pulling away.

"Dean." Cas's voice was wrecked and his lips were kiss bitten and full as he looked into Deans eyes. "Not here. We can't" Even as he said it he couldn't help pulling Dean closer and pressing his groin hard against him.

"Well, shit Cas! Can't move if you're gonna keep doing that to me!" Dean chuckled and it took all his will power to pull away and move out from under the angels grasp.

"C'mon, back to the motel. Now!" It was as much of an order as it was a question and he quickly jumped in the car and started the engine.

But the time he had put the car into gear Cas had vanished and appeared next to him and, holy fuck! The angels hand was on his thigh. Slowly snaking upwards as he sat in the passenger seat stroking a hand idly over his own crotch. His eyes were shut and his head was thrown back.

"Hey! Hold on there. Gotta get you back to the motel first! Hands off dude!" He sped off at high speed and nearly hit a street lamp on the way. At around the same moment that he felt the angels hand cover his own dick and began pressing against him in a slow squeezing massage. He slammed his foot to the floor and was glad for the close proximity of Jimmy's house to the motel. He pulled up and slammed the brakes on. Both men were out of the car before you could blink and practically running for the door of the motel. Dean's shaking hands fumbled with the keys as he tried to open the door.

"Dammit! Come on. Stupid friggin…." He felt Cas hand move up into his hair and he shut his eyes at the shivers it sent through him as the door swung open and crashed against the wall.

"You were taking too long." Was all Cas said at the surprised look on Dean's face, as he stood with the key poised where the lock should be. Grinning from ear to ear Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him inside. Quickly pulling the trench coat from Cas as his hands reached for the buttons of his shirt. He was trying to calm down his shaking but in the end decided it was much easier just the tear the shirt from the angel. The buttons made a delicious popping sound as they hit the floor and Cas shucked the shirt and began to pull Dean t-shirt off. He took his time this time to take in the hunters body slowly running his hand over the tattoo on his chest and then bending down to kiss it, lathing it softly with his tongue.

Dean groaned as Cas's tongue circled his skin and he didn't know how slow he could take this! He wanted Cas like he had never wanted anyone else and his hands quickly moved across the angels chest and down his sides.

"Cas..fuck..need to see them. Please." He looked in to the angels eyes and Cas immediately knew what Dean meant. He slowly unfurled his huge wings for Dean to see and this time instead of black shadows he got to see them in all their glory as the deep inky blue feathers seemed to shiver before him.

"Cas I…" was all he could get out, before he reached a hand forward and touched the feathers with his fingers. Softly at first as he gauged the angel's reaction to the touch. He was surprised at how soft they were, and the warmth that radiated from them was incredible. He looked at Cas to see him closing his eyes and opening his mouth in a silent "Oh" of pure pleasure.

"You like them being touched Cas?" He asked as he pressed his fingers in a little further, gently massaging against the wing. Cas groaned and shivered. His wings were trembling under Dean's fingers and Dean reached his other hand to the other wing, repeating the process of massaging in between the feathers there.

Castiel had never had his wings touched by anyone before and he couldn't believe this is how it would make his feel. Dean's hands were doing things to him that he didn't think were possible. He could feel himself trembling and wondered how much longer he would be able to stay upright. As both of Deans hands moved against his feathers he felt his body respond and he didn't think his heavy cock could get any bigger, it was aching now almost painfully as Dean caressed him, throbbing in time to his beating heart.

Cas moved his hands to Deans waistband, more as a distraction than anything else. He was certain that if Dean carried on he would be exploding before he had even gotten hold of the hunter. He undid the jeans and pushed them over Dean's hips looking down as his full cock sprang free. If there was any doubt before of how much Dean wanted Cas, the sight of his long engorged length throbbing in front of Cas's hand dispelled that completely!

Reaching a hand out to touch the head of Dean's flesh and rub his thumb over the slit, he felt Dean touch a particularly sensitive area of his wings and the feeling made Cas shudder and go limp for a second in Dean's grasp.

"Stop Dean, please…it feels…" He shut his eyes trying to fight off his approaching orgasm, as he teetered on the brink. He didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to wait for Dean to join him.

Dean, realising that he had almost pushed his angel too far, reached a hand to the waistband of Cas's trousers. Now it was his turn to watch as Cas's cock sprang up into the air. He looked at it hungrily, saliva pooling under his tongue. He wanted to taste Cas so badly…which went with the list of things he wanted to do to him! He was so turned on he didn't know what he wanted to do first.

Looking into Cas's blue eyes and watching the way he bit his lip in anticipation. He knew he couldn't have lived without Cas for a moment longer. He reached forward and stroked a hand through the angel's hair.

"Gonna make you lose control Cas. I need to be inside you."

Cas, felt a pulse in his cock at Deans words and he realised how much his body wanted this too. Pre-cum dripping in a steady flow from the end of his dick now in anticipation of what was going too happened next.

"yes..yes, please Dean." He wet his lips as Dean stepped out of his jeans and pulled Cas to the bed. Easing the angel on to it and laying him on his back.

Dean kneeled between Cas's legs and watched how his cock jump, wanting, anticipating. The head was a deep purple how and the veins stuck out thick and pulsing in the side of his shaft. Dean didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful sight. He longed to take it into his mouth and bring Cas to orgasm with his tongue. But as he looked at Cas with his legs spread wide and his eyes full of lust he couldn't contemplate anything other than claiming the angel. Thrusting into him, making him his.

Dean reached across to the bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube, spreading some on his fingers before he sat back on his haunches and smiled at Cas.

"You ok down there big guy. You want this don't you? Want me inside you?"

Cas whimpered and nodded, his hips thrusting up towards dean in a silent, pleeeeease! Dean pressed his lubed finger to Cas's entrance and felt him instinctively move away slightly.

"Shhh, Cas, I got you. It's ok. I got you." He rubbed Cas's thigh tenderly as he pushed his finger in. Feeling Cas's ring of muscles tighten around him. He gently massaged his finger inside before pulling it out a little.

Castiel was shocked at the way Dean was opening him up. His eyes rolling back in his head. If one finger felt so good, what was Dean's length going to feel like! He groaned and thrust towards Dean, letting him know he wanted more. Needed more, right frigging now!

Dean saw the way Casitel's body flushed and tensed as he pushed his finger further, so he pulled it out and added another. Gently moving within this angel and hearing him whimper and make soft keening sounds. He was never going to last with Dean' cock inside him. He could see how close he was now. His orgasm hovering just out of reach.

"I got you Cas." He repeated as he scissored his fingers inside the angel. Making him ready, preparing him for the invasion that was Dean's cock.

Castiel was gripping the sheets and arching his back. Fuck! He was close, so close and this felt even better than the last time! If that was even possible. He pushed down against Dean, wanting more. Needed to climax, needing to feel that release before he simply passed out with sheer lust!

"Ready for me Cas?"

"Always ready..I need you Dean, please. Right now." It was practically begging and Dean knew this was it. He was about to take the angels virginity.

"Fuck Cas, your so fucking beautiful, gonna claim you over and over." Dean placed his full twitching cock at the angels entrance and pushed in gently, smoothly. Cas cried out and for a second Dean was terrified that he had hurt him, his eyes snapping open as he looked down to see Cas, arching his back and wriggling to get closer.

"Dean, please. Please. I need you."

That was all Dean needed to hear as he pushed in, inch by perfect inch, slowly filling Cas with his length. Both men groaned as Dean pushed in to the hilt. Cas's wings trembling underneath him. Dean held his position for a few seconds to let Cas adjust to the invasion. It was only when he felt Cas thrust down against him that he moved.

"Cas…fuck..Jesus, my angel..mine" He began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in, his hands gripping the angels hips, softly at first and then harder. He was thrusting fully now, his cock rubbing against Cas's sweet spot. Making him cry out and arch up. His thrusts become harder, faster.

",Oh God! Not gonna last…" Cas was beyond words as he felt his balls tighten felt the pressure inside him building to the point that he felt he couldn't survive the next few minutes unless he came, right now, right NOW! He exploded around Dean. He wings flared out on the bed and his grace flashing with light behind his eyes.

"DEAN..OH DEAN!" His passage clenched around Dean's cock and that was Dean's undoing. He shuddered to a halt inside Cas as he let his muscles wrench the orgasm from his body.

"FuckCasFuckCasFuckCAS!" He collapsed on top of his angel, as his body shuddered. Felt Cas's hands in his hair rubbing against his scalp. Both men panting and weak, neither being able to move as they lay in total bliss wrapped around each other.

"Did I mention that I loved you Cas." Dean said as his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

So that's how it was, the three of them, together. A strange combination of two Brothers and an angel. Dean's angel. As they hit the road together Dean finally feels complete, at peace. Ready to face whatever this world throws at him. With Castiel at his side, he knows he can't fail.

THE END


End file.
